Ed Indelicato
Ed Indelicato was a policeman in Boston who befriended Wonder Woman when she first came to "man's world", although he often found fault with her idealism. History Ed Indelicato was a police inspector for the city of Boston, Massachusetts writing a book, called "Life on the Front Lines". Along with his partner, Lt. Michael Shands, Indelicato was assigned to a special security detail at Boston Commons covering the Wonder Woman charity fair. Indelicato was present when the fair was disrupted by the presence of the Silver Swan. While the Silver Swan engaged in battle with the fair's guest host Wonder Woman, Indelicato spotted an armed man with his sights set on the Silver Swan. He apprehended the suspect, Solomon Buchman, but lost him in the confusion as the Silver Swan's battle continued to create chaos. Indelicato was instrumental in apprehending a group of thugs who had taken advantage of the havoc to steal the fairgrounds receipts. Ed's next appearance was when he was assigned to the Mindi Mayer murder in Wonder Woman #20. In Wonder Woman #57, Indelicato runs up against James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. Some Amazons had gotten into trouble in man's world, and Ed was on board as the liaison to Wonder Woman. In the end he remains loyal to his badge and tells them where they can find Wonder Woman. That he doesn't agonize over it much, and he knows the police cannot possibly catch her if she doesn't want to be caught, and he knows he can do much more for justice -and- for Diana by remaining in the system and not going rogue. Indelicato also appears in Wonder Woman #61. This is after Diana's supposed death, a drunken Indelicato relates the various twists and turns of the plots that lead up to it: "I managed to get back here only to find out Diana was already dead. 'Cordin' to Batman, she never even tried to call me before or after she met him in Gotham City. Prob'ly figgered I was still PO'd at her. I never even got the chance to say I'm sorry. Not even goodbye." Things seemed to keep getting worse for Ed, as Indelicato resigned from the force and went home to find his apartment on fire, and the only copy of his book burned to bits. In Wonder Woman #74 and 75, Indelicato defends Diana against a hostile police officer who is injured in one of her heroic acts and it is revealed that it is regular office gossip that Ed has a crush on her. In Wonder Woman #96, Ed is shown investigating a recent crime spree by the Joker. He has made occasional guest appearances since then and went on to write the popular fiction novels "After Shock" and "After Burn". Indelicato's street savvy often offset Wonder Woman's natural naiveté. Both see the same problems in society, but they have their own individual solutions: while Indelicato chases those who prey on innocents, Diana is more concerned with helping crime's victims. Indelicato, a true hard-boiled cop, often questions Diana's idealism and makes her confront the harsh reality of crime in the streets. Powers and Abilities Ed Indelicato was a highly trained detective and carried police issue firearms. As a police officer, Ed also had access to standard police issue utilities during his tenure on the force. Indelicato, Ed __NOWYSIWYG__